onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Drunk Samurai
Welcome Hi, welcome to the wiki! Thanks for } | } | your contributions. }} Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Phillip (talk) 17:30, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Wikipedia I know... Sadly its all these reasons why I should return are the reasons why I left. I've been much happier since, still I know I can write in peace here and so long as I keep within the rules I'm fine! :-) Its a shame, but wikipedia is ruled by its politics. I don't know, I try to make people happy, but being a OP fan I was always torn between the fans of OP and being a wikipedian. I quit when I was accused of canvasing (long story short: setting up a fight between to people). When you get accused of canvasing, you know its time to quit. This wikia is meant to have replaced the whole of the wikipedia pages, buteven tht never happened. ITs best to let the wikipedians who have a chip ont ehir shoulder rule the wikipedian pages and let the fans here have their space. The worst part of wikipedia was loosing the terms page - we had 50+ broken links and now nothing exists to explain the missing text. --One-Winged Hawk 18:07, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :I wouldn't worry about it too much. If no one edits then wikipedia is as good as dead. If you want to edit, the best thing you can do is just ensure there are links between our pages and theirs. For example, on the Straw Hats page there should be a link to ours and vice versa. :I think a lot of people have just given up its too much, I stayed there for two years. I checked in o it every day but over time lessened what I was doing. When people want to aid me in helping out, I'll lend a hand as communities are called that for a reason. I will not do it by myself because wikipedia isn't a fansite nor a I a fansite admin. Plus most of the refs I put on thereover time got removed by carelessness, you don't want to know how long they take to find. T_T --One-Winged Hawk 18:49, 26 August 2008 (UTC) ::If they hold a discussion about it, they talk for days and do nothing. When they hold a consuenus (excuse spelling there), it never goes the way the OP editors want it. A lot of wikipedians go around and set their sights on being negative towards everything (the jerks who will send a page to hell but never save one) and unfortuntely they out number the ones wanting to save them. --One-Winged Hawk 19:42, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Chew Vs Chuu Chew has been proven to be correct (despite what most fans think). Please don't change the name. If you had actaully read that discussion on his page, you'd see why we stuck with "Chew". ^_- --One-Winged Hawk 08:04, 25 September 2008 (UTC) :Actaully, its in the red data book as "Chew" which was written by Oda. Oda's word is final as the written name, the Baseball featurette also has "Chew" based on that. :And as far as I can tell, there is nothing for Koby or Coby. So either name is fine. I seem to recall both are used on this site in one way or another. If you have the english text version from Oda thats proof of either is correct. :-/ --One-Winged Hawk 08:12, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Timeline Talk:Angel Emfrbl/Timeline table We have a discussion going on on the One Piece timeline, if you would like to express your opinions on the tables, please feel free to do so. --One-Winged Hawk 11:26, 25 September 2008 (UTC) busy editor I just want to say you are on an rampaging edit frenzy! you must be like the fastest out there! Kingluffy1 23:22, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Reply Well, which ever the one it is, its the Japanese word for Whaleshark so with very limited Japanese all I can say is ask someone who can speak Japanese or look it up. I suspect Jinbei since I've seen other animes stick with "Jinbei" for Whaleshark. --One-Winged Hawk 20:55, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Admins Mugiwara Franky is a mod. Of the two mods (second I forget) MF is the one around the most. --One-Winged Hawk 08:09, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Answer You'll have to excuse me... I've got a splitting headache (has come up with a fever inthe last 6 hours). You need to access the template. To access the template for that page, just go to "Edit this page". Ignore everything on the page and scroll down past the "Save page", "Show Preview", etc until you find "Pages transcluded onto the current version of this page" in bold text. Select the template for sunny pirates... It should be written Macro not Marco or whatever. Ignore all coding when you go to "Edit this page" and find the mistake and edit as normal.One-Winged Hawk 19:08, 22 October 2008 (UTC) On Spoiler tags The spoiler tag is merely a warning for people who have yet read that part of the story yet. For very old info, it doesn't need a tag as its expected that the info should be well known by a large percentage of the general public. For very new and recent info, the tag is technically necessary to a certain degree as the info will most likely be known to a small percentage of the general public. Basically, its there as a warning sign so not to discomfort readers who don't want to be spoiled from the newest info. Its anyone's choice to be spoiled or not here. However, to serve a small minority also, some catering to their needs to a certain degree maybe expected from the wikia.Mugiwara Franky 08:42, 4 December 2008 (UTC) :Besides as long as its not the spoilers from any spoiler forum, its not hurting anyone.Mugiwara Franky 08:43, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Edit war in Doflamingo Page Due to your participation in a recent edit war in Doflamingo, the page will be protected for 1 week. Please explain your reasons in the discussion page so that problem between parties can be understood.Mugiwara Franky 04:45, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :Please end your edit war on pages Monkey D. Luffy and Sir Crocodile. As you have been previously banned, continuing to do so may make you considerable for a much higher ban. DS, since you have a good editing history for the most part, can you say something on the talk pages of the articles involved. If you and the random IP adress continue the edit war, we loose one good editor, but if you explain yourself, we can suppot you. Likewise, if he does the same and you do nothing, we can support him but not you. One-Winged Hawk 12:05, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :Being notified on the matter by 72.225.16.200/Swgg66 also, I must say that the constant revert wars you guys have been waging recently is abit immature. Undoing each other's work constantly is not only a waste of time, but also a lack of good faith. Some of his edits maybe wrong, but some are right.Mugiwara Franky 13:12, 27 January 2009 (UTC) ::You and Swg66 have now reverted each others edits 4 times. Please end the edit wars with others. I've said it before, edit wars can led to both parties being banned, however in this case since you are noted for udoing a lot of edits of others, you can recieve a much longer ban then Swg66 will for being in the edit war. Also, Swg66 has stopped to ask for help resolving this, yet you have not... So to date we can support Swg66's plea for someone else to resolve this yet we can't take any side with you until you talk back to us. One-Winged Hawk 22:27, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Careful When you reverted the edits to Bounties you lost the lists for two set of bounties. Check over edits you make to avoid things like this please. :-O One-Winged Hawk 12:05, 27 January 2009 (UTC) One Piece Fanon News At One Piece Fanon we got a Tournament if you enter and win firts place you will become a Bureaucrat and a Administrator! I hope you enter it's a Tournament about the most creative Location! Young Piece 17:25, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Links to other site "External Links" is where we place all the other OP related sites to that page. They supply links of related intereast. The OP Fanon is a light hearted version of the serious wikia we have here. Basically, it gives us a good reason too for there NOT being that junk here - there is a site just perfect for it elsewhere we can redirect a person to so they don't have to post it here at all. This way, the two wikias have a neutral status between them... One-Winged Hawk 22:59, 30 January 2009 (UTC) reply Sadly, unless there isn't a main article for something, you won't get a list of pages with certain words on it... However, the only other thing I can suggest is look to the left <---- Here and click "What links here" which will bring up a list pages linked to the page you want... Beyond that, try writing only PART of the word into the search box, sometimes that gets results. However it won't work if you only writ half a word like "uffy" instead of "Luffy". Only a full word amongst the pages (Like say you types "Steam" and there were pages with the words "Steam Engine" on them they'd show up). But I know how you feel on this matter, when I first joined I noted it would have been easier particularly early on in this wikias history if we'd have been able to look up this thing. Notably, when we had to resolve old issues like "Chu" and "Chew". One-Winged Hawk 23:09, 16 March 2009 (UTC) pics On every character page, there may be a infobox section on the page acting as a "quick reference" for viewers. The images in the infoboxes should show at least the two following things: 1. A character's face and features must be clearly seen in an image 2. An image of a full body pose is preferable unless the image uploaded is less in quality than the older face only image it's replacing 3. The character's full body pose in the image must not distort the character's features regardless of quality. 4. The clothes the character in the image have to be at least the ones that they are most commonly seen in. A good example would be Luffy's red vest and blue pants. They do not have to be the most up to date, however if the standard clothes the character wears changes, then the new style may replace the old in such an occurrence. 5. For characters that constantly change clothes like Nami and Robin, just a good image of them is acceptable. However, the image should at least show their features. This is the from Image Guidelines. Coldhandzz 01:04, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Image War While I have to agree with some of your views on the images, I have to say your participation in the image war with Coldhandzz is also bothersome. While the majority of the images are bad, the Mr. 3 one seems good since it matches his color the most.Mugiwara Franky 10:47, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Sir Crocodile, again!? It appears that in the introduction box of the newest One Piece chapter, number 540, shows us his name as Sir Crocodile! This is not just a honorific just as we thought and, yes, I had read the discussion page before I change the title of the page!! Your opinion on this, please? MasterDeva 20:34, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Please Discuss Please discuss with Coldhandzz and everyone else which pics you'd like to have. I believe what you two are doing is very annoying.Mugiwara Franky 08:31, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Tell me how Zoro is not "first mate". Zoro is "first mate" to Luffy like Silvers Rayleigh is to Gol. D Roger. So tell me how I'm wrong, cause I beleive you can ask others about it and get at least the same answers. Check these links for proof: http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Silvers_Rayleigh http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Zoro :Zoro has always been identified as Luffy's partner or champion. The series clearly states Rayleigh is a first mate but Zoro is only a swordsmand and the foreentioned things. We've discussed this before on Ithink Zoro's page. One-Winged Hawk 17:38, 28 April 2009 (UTC) I'll just answer here. The only reason it even says first mate on his page in the first place was because I put it back in to prevent an edit war between Swordsman and First Mate. Nowhere in the series is he called the first mate except for the bad translation that Angel had pointed out before. Drunk Samurai 18:04, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :Oh we need to find that convo... Where was it DS? One-Winged Hawk 19:18, 28 April 2009 (UTC) And the reason I put him (Zoro) as first mate so people don't accidentally think its Brook since he is part swordsman as well musician just if anyone gets them mixed up or forgot he is a musician JonTheMan 04:01, 29 April 2009 (UTC) They would have to be pretty damn stupid to forget that. First mate does not belong on that page at all. Drunk Samurai 04:06, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :If the reason for continuing to place first mate was to distinguish between Zoro and Brook, then the easier solution would have been to simply write "first swordsman".Mugiwara Franky 04:28, 29 April 2009 (UTC) How could those be a Fanart? Ask Mugiwara or Angel to judge if that was a fanart or not Momoy123 09:07, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Take a look at luffy's page, do his image came from in the anime or manga? Momoy123 09:17, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :Their from the games DS, don't worry on them being fanart. Most fanart I can usually spot anyway. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 10:20, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, investigation of the site Mo is getting the images from confirms its alright so long as we avoid the watermarked ones. I've requested Mo put a link to the site as a reassurance, otherwise there is no complaints. Its this site, Spannish so excuse the babel link here.... One-Winged Hawk 10:41, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ::DS, unfortantely its now out of hands since Mo and Cold were one and the same... We need to wait on this for MF's reply in handling this. One-Winged Hawk 11:06, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :::Since Cold was, as Mo I discovered he joined not so long ago and started off as a vandal. I'm not going to complain if you revert images here. Cold was to reckless with his uploading and we've suffered because of it. We await MFs reply on handling Cold/Mo, its not as if he/she did not know about the rules, we explained enough times, each time both vandal and otherwise Cold/Mo ignored. If MF decides it, there may be action taken against this user. I've updated the image guidelines to help avoid anothe Cold/Mo. I wouldn't be suprised either if Mo wasn't the only multi account Cold may have had, only MF can answer that one though. I think NB suspected Cold may have trolled/vandalised as a IP adress, but once again, only MF can tell us that. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 19:59, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :::: Well, actualy, I requested an IP check to 100% and without a shadow of a doubt prove that Cold is Mo, so we can't be said to have not investigated properly, but I think I said that we should check him up for other such activities, though I wasn't the first I think . --New Babylon 20:15, 30 April 2009 (UTC)